Astaroth
Astaroth (アスタロト or アスタロート, Asutaroto) is a demon in the series. History According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Astaroth is the twenty-ninth spirit listed in the Ars Goetia. He is an exceptionally powerful Duke of Hell assisted by four demons: Amon, Barbatos, Rashaverak and Pruslas. He is depicted as a naked man with a dragon's hands, feet and wings, a secondary pair of angel's wings, wearing a crown, holding a serpent and riding a wolf. He can seduce men through laziness and vanity, make men wise in mathematical sciences and handicrafts, reveal hidden treasures, make men invisible and give them power over serpents. He is sometimes referred to as the prince of accusers and inquisitors, with powers to rival that of the great demons Bael and Beelzebub. His name is derived from the Canaanaite goddess Ashtoreth (or Astarte in Greek). Indeed, Astaroth frequently mentions that he wishes to return to being the fertility goddess Ishtar; an appropriate homage to the origin of his name. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Jashin Clan *Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Maou Clan, Boss on Law and Neutral routes *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Devil Lord, Boss (Second Gameplay) *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race, Optional Boss *Majin Tensei: Maou Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Maou Clan *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Tyrant Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race *Catherine: Antagonist Profile ''Megami Tensei II Astaroth rules over the Lost Woods, and partially froze it. When the hero enters his castle, Astaroth kidnaps the Partner. Once he's defeated, she returns to the hero. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Along with Surt and Arioch, Astaroth is one of the three major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game and one of the most powerful demons under Lucifer's orders that has taken control over the inferior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the third floor basement, saying that "there's nothing more pitiful that the man who discards his individuality to willingly become a slave" (referring to the protagonist) before engaging the player in battle if he's not Chaos aligned. This fight, however, is entirely optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Astaroth's room. After his defeat, he express his desire to regain the form of the goddess Ishtar. In the Chaos route, after locating the throne room of Asura in the last floor of the basement, the hero will need to go back to Astaroth's room, where he will give him the "Wings of Astaroth"—a valuable item needed so Asura can forge the "Devil Ring" and the fight against Michael and his followers will become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Astaroth disguises himself as Lucifer's avatar, Louis Cypher, and attacks Aleph at Briatic Passage. When defeated, he realizes Aleph's power as the Messiah and asks Aleph to return him to the form of Ishtar. This allows the player to fuse Maou Astaroth. When Aleph brings Astaroth to the throne room in Binah, he is separated into Ishtar and Ashtar. Ishtar explains that YHVH forced her to fuse with Astar and become Astaroth long ago. ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum'' Astaroth is a level 55 Tyrant demon that only appears in a New Game+. While exploring the maze, a lost soul tells the hero that a demon named Ishtar was locked into a magic coffin and that she can help him in the quest. After locating the Magic Box that lets him face Sin, he will find the coffin, and Astaroth will attack the hero, saying that if she breaks free he will never return back to normal. After his defeat, he tells the hero that "Lucifer" is only playing with him before dying. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Astaroth appears as the final boss of Suginami's Diaspora instance. He spawns in a fixed location on the map while smaller versions continuously spawn by the pillars in the area. The defense of the main form is directly related to how many of the smaller forms have been defeated. He also has a powerful map-wide lightning attack that will disable anyone not in a guard stance. Astaroth plays a role in the Ueno Mirage instance, where he will appear as a boss after Ishtar is defeated in some variations of the boss room. His presence as a summoned demon by at least one player in a party is required to spawn Ishtar in her true form. He is also the test-giver for Doukan during the later acts for players on the chaos route. Obtaining the ability to fuse Astaroth requires gathering Masakadus from the end chests of Diaspora and delivering them to Gomory. He is a special triple fusion of Kali, Artemis, and Throne. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Astaroth is the Overlord whose summoning is sought by a former Cabinet Minister and Minako in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Prevent a Deal with an Overlord. Once the summoning succeeds he laughs, mentioning how it's been some time since he's been in the human world. He plans on looking around after punishing Flynn for trying to stop his resurrection. He retreats once Minako appears and warns that he's still unstable from the travel between both worlds. Once found by Flynn he warns that chasing down a demon is not a wise choice for a warrior, but admires that he wants to finish the job. Astaroth is in shock as he is defeated and questions what Flynn is before crumbling. Minako reveals that Astaroth was to be the Ring's new king, but thanks him since she obtained his soul regardless of the outcome. His soul is used by her to help track down Mother Harlot and Asherah in the quest Ishtar, Goddess of Harvest. Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Astaroth first appears after you defeat Inugami at Dark Tsukudo-cho mentioning he would like to challenge you to a battle in the future. In the Law and Neutral alignment Astaroth challenges you a battle near the end of the game, while he'll simply join you if your alignment is Chaos. If your alignment is Neutral or Chaos you will be able to fuse him after his second appearance. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Astarzom and Astaroth Zombie (アスタロトゾンビ) in Japan. Astarzom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Dino+Hex+Whirl, Hex+Whirl+Live, and Whirl+Slim+Live combo. Known as Astar, Astar's Soul can be found in the Rainy Woods. Astar has the power DarkHoard, which lets Astar absorb dark element attacks. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Catherine'' :See also: the Astaroth article on the Catherine Wiki, Ishtar In Catherine, Astaroth is Ishtar's avatar. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''As an Ally'' ''As a Boss'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil´s Colosseum'' ''Shin Megami Tensei If... ''Shin Megami Tensei IV As a Boss First Fight Second Fight Summonable ally ''Majin Tensei 2: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''As an Ally'' ''As a Boss'' ''Devil Children: White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Astarzom' ''Astar ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Astarzom' ''Astar ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Goetia Demons Category:Tyrant Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Volt Order Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons